Filemamanía
by Queen Khione
Summary: AE3803 sabe qué son los besos, le han contado historias sobre ellos y, tal y como eran las reacciones que provocaban, en lo más disperso e indescriptible, tanta variedad de descripciones y definiciones, despertaban su interés. {One-shot}


**Los personajes fueron creados por Akane Shimizu. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _«Filemamanía»_**

.

.

.

AE3803 sabe qué son los besos, le han contado historias sobre ellos y, tal y como eran las reacciones que provocaban, en lo más disperso e indescriptible, sus compañeros de labor le entregaban una distinta definición cuando el tema venía aleteando entre la nada a sus pequeñas mentecillas; _«estímulos sensitivos que viajan por las vías aferentes situadas en la porción cutánea y mucosa de los labios, reacciones sensitivas llevadas por las ramificaciones del nervio craneal trigémino, fuente liberadora de hormonas, lo más anhelado por humamos, acción neuromuscular compleja de los músculos faciales, intercambio de sustancias en la cavidad oral, la demostración física de un sentimiento…»_

Para su curiosidad, tanta variedad de descripciones y definiciones, despertaban su interés; puesto que, desde que gozaba de tener memoria; más de alguna vez en las pantallas que monitoreaban los niveles hormonales, se disparaban, más allá del umbral, cuando el cuerpo en el cual anidaban se encontraba con un par de labios. La barra que indicaba la cantidad de oxitocina en la sangre se elevaba vertiginosa, tormentosa, convirtiendo todo el orden en las avenidas sanguíneas, en un desastre placentero, moteado del agridulce sentimiento del _amor._

 _Hasta ella sentía que suspiraba como enamorada, cuando la hormona rodeaba su cuerpo._ Como una suave caricia que dejaba las ansias de más.

AE3803 sintió cómo se hinchaba su pecho, justo ahora, mientras descansaba de tanto cargar dióxido de carbono. Miraba la pantalla del monitoreo frente a ella, revelando los _altos niveles de oxitocina._

Podía explicar muchas cosas la aparición de aquella hormona, pero dado que las indicaciones del comandante Helper T fueron específicamente instalar un tropel a la vanguardia, preparado en la mucosa bucal, las conclusiones resultaban obvias.

Suspiró, sintiendo un remolino creciendo frenético _allí dentro de ella_ , estimulado por un solo deseo; deseo que le pareció inexplicablemente absurdo y sin sentido tratándose de ella. Pero para su desafortunada suerte, ser un eritrocito la hacía susceptible a cualquier cambio emocional y hormonal.

—Hola —una sombra la cubrió, cuando levantó la mirada, vio a su compañero de aventuras inmunológicas; sostenía un vaso de té de cebada y escondía su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Estás descansando?

Ella asintió, contenta de verlo.

—¡Hola! Qué sorpresa verte de nuevo —sonrió, haciéndose a un lado y ofreciéndole un lugar al albino para sentarse. Le dio palmaditas al puesto, antes de que él accediera, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Me han dado un descanso —responde él, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

—Oh, el comandante Helper T ordenó una vanguardia, pensé que estarías allí...

Él se encogió de hombros suavemente, retirando el vaso de su boca para responder y ella se queda observándolo ida de sí. Recién reparando en los labios de su amigo.

—No me ordenaron custodiar los niveles superiores hoy, como estaba en descanso, decidí caminar y, heme aquí.

Estiró sus labios, sonriendo y la pelirroja sintió que se ruborizaba.

—O-oh. Y-ya veo —titubeó, ni siquiera había prestado atención a las palabras del albino; casi sintió que su interior estallaba; se llevó una mano al pecho, decidida a calmar la ansiedad.

 _¿¡Por qué era tan atolondrada!?_

Hubo un silencio y ella esperó hasta que U-1146 bebiera su té, se removió inquieta en su sitio.

—Los niveles sensitivos se dispararon más de lo normal hoy, ¿no crees?

—¿A-ah? Q-quiero decir, ¡sí! ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Él sonrió al ver la inocencia reflejada en su amiga, AE3803 se veía adorable.

—Un beso.

—¿Eh? ¿Aquí?

Él rió brevemente y AE3803 abrió sus ojos, avergonzada.

—Los gráficos indican que fue un beso —aclaró.

—Um... —afirmó con la cabeza, ella relamió sus labios, inquieta; pensó que no perdería nada con preguntar; ella no era la única que le intrigaban los besos, _¿verdad?_ —. Leucocito...

—¿Sí?

—¿Has sentido alguna vez curiosidad por los besos?

Esa pregunta no la vio venir, U-1146 abrió ligeramente su único ojo visible, sorprendido y avergonzado. Agradeció haber terminado su bebida caliente, de no ser así, se habría atragantado ante lo sorpresivo del cuestionamiento. Ignoraba los inexplicables deseos que anidaban en los pensares de la alegre pelirroja, que llevaba cultivando, sin darse cuenta, desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron. Y que fueron creciendo con vehemencia por sus encuentros tan frecuentes. Y es que, para tanto alboroto que generaban los _besos,_ la sensación de éstos despertaban la necesidad en ella por compartir uno con quien motivaba sus anhelos de entregar afecto.

—Nunca lo he pensado...

No supo por qué, pero vio cierta decepción en su rostro.

—Oh... Entonces soy la única —rió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Él entreabrió sus labios, era deshonesto afirmar que no había sentido curiosidad por _aquel acto en particular_ que tanto despertaba en los humanos.

La frecuencia cardíaca comenzó a aumentar y las voces de los parlantes demandaron acelerar el flujo sanguíneo para llevar las nuevas cantidades de hormona al Centro de Planificación y Programación Superior; las células cerebrales necesitaban ser administradas con oxitocina y oxígeno para llevar a cabo la tamaña labor de comandar los movimientos de los músculos faciales. Y las palabras del albino fueron consumidas por el ruido, sin llegar a la joven.

La eritrocito contempló a los demás glóbulos rojos correr apresuradamente camino arriba, cargando los carritos con cajas de dióxido de carbono encima; nadie parecía estar mayormente afectado por los impulsos de los besos, más que ella. Se sintió absurda de pronto y, ya resignada a guardar en su interior el extraño deseo de compartir un beso, se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Te irás?

— _Sip_ , tengo que llevar este CO2 a los pulmones, el corazón está latiendo muy rá-

Alguien la empujó por atrás, mientras corría, y la joven pelirroja cayó sobre los brazos del albino que se estiraron para sostenerla. Su rostro, enrojecido por las altas temperaturas, se topó contra el pecho del muchacho.

Los brazos de U-1146 se cerraron a su alrededor y ella sintió temblar su interior, levantó la cabeza y descubrió que la miraba.

—Ten cuidado, ¿estás bien? —murmuró él. AE3803 suspiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo burbujear en su pecho el desastre más caótico de su corta vida.

—G-gracias —hizo el amago de pararse, pero descubrió algo prometedor. U-1146 bajó la cabeza, desembocando su boca en su mejilla derecha.

 _Un beso._

U-1146 le estaba dando un beso. _Un beso en la mejilla,_

 _¡Un beso!_

Y cuando se miraron, frente a frente, él estaba tan sonrojado como ella, que no pudo articular un sonido siquiera. El albino tomó la visera de su gorra y la caló, para ocultar su mirada.

—Q-que tengas un buen día, trabaja duro. Ya puedes irte...

La eritrocito se llevó una mano hacia el lugar en donde él la había besado, sintiendo el pecho punzar de la felicidad, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Los labios del albino fueron la caricia más suave que ella pudo imaginar. Y el beso resultó ser mucho más que las descripciones que recibió durante tanto tiempo.

Se quedó quieta un segundo.

Los besos eran, _también,_ un acto que se daba _mutuamente_...

—Adiós —sonrió ella, enternecida por la reacción de él, suspiró y le devolvió el gesto, tomando el rostro del albino entre sus manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla, apretando sus ojos y nariz. Le ardía el rostro por su osadía.

Se vio incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando se separó de él, tomó el cargamento de dióxido de carbono y corrió apresurada hacia sus demás compañeros, agachando la cabeza, avergonzada. U-1146 estaba tan atónito por el desenlace de los hechos, por él, por su actuar impulsivo, y por el de ella, que no reparó en un detalle. U-2048, U-2626 y U-4989 observaban a la pareja de tórtolos escondidos bajo la tapa del alcantarillado, que daba acceso a los tejidos más profundos.

 _Esperaban que Célula Dendrítica hubiera tomado fotografías..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Filemamanía: es el deseo por besar._

* * *

Yo debería estar leyendo la lectura complementaria que me dejaron mis profes para el examen de esta semana, pero mírenme xD Escribiendo, wey.

Espero que les haya gustado, no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero fue divertido. Tengo más ideas para estos tortolitos, que derriten de ternura.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, todo sea para darles algo mejor *corazones*

¡Un beso y un abrazo!


End file.
